Group III-V materials may be advantageous in certain applications for silicon-based devices, for example, as source/drain materials or the like, due to low contact resistance and ability to function as a stressor for mobility enhancement in silicon-based devices. Unfortunately, the inventors have observed that processes for deposition of Group III-V materials on silicon (Si) substrates often results in poor material quality.
Accordingly, the inventors have provided improved methods of depositing Group III-V materials on silicon substrates.